1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus including a plastic substrate, an electronic apparatus manufactured using the method, and an apparatus for use in the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flexible electronic apparatus, such as a flexible display apparatus, includes a plastic substrate. A method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus includes disposing a plastic substrate on a stage formed of a glass material and arranging various devices on the plastic substrate.
In order to place the various devices at precise positions on the plastic substrate, the plastic substrate should not be separated from the stage when forming the various devices. For example, when a semiconductor layer, a gate insulating layer, a gate electrode, and source/drain electrodes are formed in order to form a thin film transistor on the plastic substrate, if the plastic substrate were to be displaced with respect to the stage, the thin film transistor may be damaged. On the other hand, once the electronic apparatus including the plastic substrate is completely manufactured, the plastic substrate should be easily separated from the stage. If the plastic substrate were not easily separated from the stage, the plastic substrate or the various devices formed on the plastic substrate may be damaged while the plastic substrate is separated from the stage.
As such, there is a need to develop a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus including a plastic substrate which can overcome the aforesaid problems.